Osamu Dazai
Osamu Dazai (太宰治) is one of the main heroines of Chosha Mew Mew and a minor character in Chibi Chosha Mew Mew. Appearance Civilians Osamu has light orange hair, and dark orange eyes with a peach tone. Her café uniform is a dark orange dress with a white apron, light orange string tied into a bow around her neck, solid light orange socks with garters like attached to them which are white with dark orange on the inside + bow of the garter likes attached to the socks and then dark orange Mary-Jane-style shoes. Her normal civilian outfit is a tba. Her school uniform is a white dress shirt, dark red skirt, dark red bow, bandages wrapped around her legs and feet and white and dark red uwabaki shoes. Mew Orange tba Personality Osamu is rather eccentric but a kind young lady. She is though, flirty in a playful-like manner with her friends. Is always up to something no good and getting into trouble by others, specifically by the teachers when she is doing something suspicious at school. She doesn't really have any shame or let's say, she rarely gets embarrassed over anything, as she will kick someone even when wearing a skirt or dress when she feels like it. Atsushi is always trying to get her to act girl-like but has a hard time since Osamu is a full on tomboy basically. Though she also has a tendency to try to commit suicide, which always ends up failing on her as she has the bad case of good luck, which she hates due to the fact she attempts always fail. Usually a cheery-like person and rarely ever seen sadden. History tba Abilities Weapon and Attack Osamu's weapon is Orange Whip, a whip with a orange-like handle. It's handle is dark orange and the whip is light orange. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the handle. Her attack is Ribbon Orange Slap!, which she whips her opponent(s) with the whip. Enhanced Senses Due to her Mew dna, she has been granted with enhanced senses such as bite, hearing, leap, smell, speed and strength. She can also seem to talk to and understand any type of equine in the Equus family. Relationships Family Gen'emon and Tane Dazai: Her parents. Bunji Dazai: Her older brother. Sakunosuke Oda: Her Husband. Yūko Oda: Third oldest and second daughter. Haruko Oda: Youngest child and third daughter. Masaki Oda: Second oldest and only son. Sonoko Oda: Oldest daughter. Mews Atsushi Nakajima: TBA Ryunosuke Akutagawa: TBA Chūya Nakahara: TBA Jun'ichirō Tanizaki: TBA Ogai Mori: TBA Kyoka Izumi: TBA Development She is based and named after the Japanese author, Osamu Dazai, but her real life counterpart is actually male. She was inspired by Osamu Dazai from Bungou Stray Dogs and her real life counterpart. Etymology Orange is the fruit of the citrus species Citrus × sinensis in the family Rutaceae, native to China. Trivia * The African Wild Donkey is a wild member of the horse family, Equidae. This species is believed to be the ancestor of the domestic donkey, which is usually placed within the same species. They live in the deserts and other arid areas of the Horn of Africa, in Eritrea, Ethiopia and Somalia. It formerly had a wider range north and west into Sudan, Egypt, and Libya. About 570 individuals exist in the wild. * She shares her English Voice Actress with Diane from The Seven Deadly Sins. * She shares her Japanese Voice Actress with Nico Yazawa from Love Live! School Idol Project. Gallery Mew Orange.png|Mew Orange Osamu's Cafe Uniform.png|Osamu's Café Uniform Osamu Dazai.png|Osamu's School Uniform Osamu's Civilian Clothing.png|Osamu's Civilian Clothing African Wild Donkey.jpg|The African Wild Donkey Oranges.jpg|Orange Osamu Dazai.jpg|Osamu Dazai Category:Princess Mew Category:Chosha Mew Mew Category:Mews with Equine Genes Category:Orange Mews Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Mew Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Members of Chosha Mew Mew Category:Chosha Mew Mew Characters